


Willow and Jimmy

by When_North_loves_South



Category: Shetland - Ann Cleeves
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_North_loves_South/pseuds/When_North_loves_South
Summary: An imagined version of Jimmy and Willow's first night together.
Relationships: Jimmy Perez/Willow Reeves
Kudos: 2





	Willow and Jimmy

Jimmy let his hand stroke the length of Willow's neck. Her skin was soft and warm and he felt a stab of lust that shocked him. He was like a teenager again - out of control of his body. This strange Hebridean woman had walked into his life and provoked a desire in him that he had never thought he would feel again. 

At his touch Willow had stilled. She was no longer trying to leave, but she still seemed unsure - tentative. Lightly Jimmy traced her collar bone.

"Will you stay?" He asked. Willow turned to meet his eyes and he held her gaze as she read his face. He wondered what she could see there. 

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

In response Jimmy pulled her towards him. Feeling the shape of her slim body beneath his own. Her hips jutted out sharply and her small breasts pressed against his chest. 

"Stay" He whispered in her ear. 

"Ah Jimmy" She said. "How could do anything else?"

He kissed her then. Her lips were soft and tasted of the wine they had been drinking. Jimmy's mind was blissfully empty. He traced her body slowly with both hands, feeling the curves and angles he'd imagined beneath her oversized clothes. After a moment, Willow seemed to melt into his body. She deepened the kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair.

When they finally pulled apart Willow laughed breathlessly and fell back onto the Chesterfield. At the loss of contact, Jimmy felt suddenly felt exposed. He wasn't sure what she wanted. Wasn't sure what to do next. His uncertainty must have shown on his face because Willow reach out to him. 

"That was nice." She said looking up at him. For the first time since he'd met her, Jimmy thought Willow looked small and vulnerable. He was flooded with affection for her.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked. Willow rolled her eyes. 

Satisfied, Jimmy sat beside her and leaned in to kiss her again. This time he let his hands roam beneath her sweater. He spread his fingers across her rib cage and kissed her jaw bone lightly. Willow sigh and tilted her head to give him better access. She was tugging at the hem his shirt and he let her pull it free of his trousers. Willow's hands slid up his spine and Jimmy gasp against her neck. He traced the bottom of her left breast with his thumb and then pulled back to seek permission. Willow took advantage of his movement and pulled her sweater off over her head. She reached behind her to remove her bra.

"You're beautiful" Jimmy told her, reaching forward to tuck her wild hair behind her ears.

"And you're a soppy romantic Jimmy Perez" Willow responded laughing. But Jimmy could tell she was pleased. 

He pulled off his own sweater and Willow leaned towards him. Pressing her own small body into his. 

"Should we move to the bedroom?" He suggested. 

"I thought you'd never ask" Willow replied.

TBC...


End file.
